Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 7
The others gathered around Barry's wrapped corpse, Katniss clutching Ozcar as she said "what happened?" "We don't know." Mumble answered. Marshall comforted Fantine as sympathetically as she could, still sounding stoic as she said "hey, but what if you were married and he turned out bad, right? What if it's all a blessing in disguise?" Johnny looked at Mumble and said "where's Julius?" "He went to his old cathedral in Gentoo City. Jools went with him." After a while, once she realized that Fantine wasn't going to calm down, Marshall said "you know what? I give up being comforting. I'm outta here!", walking back around the wall from where she came from. Marshall shoved past Mumble, who looked on the ground and saw a trail on the ground. It was a trail of a single footprint. Unlike most footprints, these were bloody footprints, and they led from where Marshall had been. Mumble followed the trail around the wall, seeing a bloodly raincoat. He picked it up, and saw that it was Chinstrap size. Why would Anna have blood on her foot? he thought to himself. The next day, a small group of the penguins attended a funeral for Barry, dressed in black ties as Barry was buried under the snow. Johnny stepped forward and laid a single purple flower at Barry's grave, saying "this is called Statice. This came from beyond the walls of Antarctica, and yet it survived here. It symbolizes remembrance, sympathy and success. I hope Barry may rest with all of these things." Fantine came next, laying down a small two-lobbed flower. She said "this is a snapdragon, it symbolizes graciousness and strength. We'll need it in this time." "Mumble! Mumble Happy Feet!" a voice called as Slink stepped forward with exhaustion. "Is that Slink?" Alex said as Slink fell down. Slink got up and said "we were in the mountains. We saw the gizzard army!" "Impossible. Rodan is dead." Winter protested, before Slink said "Chrysta is leading them!" "Chrysta? But I thought the whale killed her." Mumble said, before Meg stepped forward and said "wait, Chrysta is alive?" "Yes. She killed Larry, and she's coming for Emperor Land." "What do we do?" Johnny said, before Alex stepped forward and said "we fight Chrysta, that's what we do!" "Don't be so confident, Alex." Mumble said, before Meg added "no Mumble. Alex is right. Chrysta killed our father, and we're gonna make her pay for it. Now, where is she?" "I think she's going to Gentoo City." "Then let's go stop her there!" Meanwhile, in Gentoo City, Jools walked around the village. He had been told by Julius to lay low without drawing attention to himself. Reddington would not want to miss out on capturing him, and Jools understood that he needed to avoid having visions. Suddenly, his eyes turned red, as he saw the vision of a golden skua, a sceptre, a five fingered prosthetic flipper, a gauntlet and a pentagon, that landed in the flippers of a gentoo penguin, who laughed evilly as an explosion engulfed the area. Jools screamed as his eyes glowed massively, blinding the penguins around him. The townspeople ran around crazily, causing carts to smash into each other and houses to set alight. Jools ran off as this destruction was caused. A few hours later, Stalin reported to Reddington about the destruction caused, and Reddington said "dammit! It's that freak, Jools. Isn't it! Hm, this could be advantageous to us. Call in the asset. Jools came into Julius' cave silently. He knew that Reddington was after him, and he needed to stay hidden. Jools Julius said from the corner, holding a small candle to his face that illuminated the room. Come and sit by me. Jools yawned, saying "aw, could this not wait till the morning?" You will listen now! Julius left the candle on the table as Jools kneeled before him. Jools sat silently as Julius said a common rule of this training is to possess the right thinking. Only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge and peace. Jools looked, confused at the old penguins words, before Julius said I have tried to channel your visions, Jools, but your fear of them remains. This fear clouds the mind. Turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy. Jools bowed his head as tears filled his eyes, Julius continuing with you are unique among the others, for you choose to face this enemy alone. But as you face it, do not forget them, and do not forget me. Julius placed his flipper on Jools' bowed head, before adding I am here, dear boy. That night, Jools slept in the cave, his slumber being soothed by the ringing of the ice bells in the clock tower. He was suddenly woken up by footsteps, looking upwards to see a scarred penguin throwing a sack over him and knocking him unconscious. Ivan brought Jools to Reddington, who said "well done, old friend. You ought to be congratulated for this. See Chrysta, Ivan can be trusted." "We'll see." Chrysta said. "Considering my niece and nephew were able to beat you easily, I wouldn't be surprised if you failed again." "Jools was easy to capture." Ivan protested. "Good, now let's alert the people of this fair city of this disgusting criminal's capture. One citizen in particular." Reddington said. "I will send word to Sufos' temple, sir." Stalin said. "Excellent. And now we must prepare for the execution of his sentence." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions